


It's Important to get it Just Right

by GlitternGlow



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitternGlow/pseuds/GlitternGlow
Summary: Drrabble Challenge for April, the prompt was "Just Right" in only 100 wordsthanks to TimothysBoxers for this one. Was brill to write.Someone is making Harry tea, just how he likes it.





	It's Important to get it Just Right

It was strange that first morning when tea appeared, surrounding him with amazing aroma

He cast every spell he knew. Just in case. 

Harry sipped it, unable to stifle the moan as the flavour hit his tongue, his entire body relaxed. This was TEA, not the bitter, ash tasting Wizard stuff.

The second day he was early, he couldn’t wait. Picking it up, almost spilling in his rush.

Malfoy caught his eye. Smirking as he watched Harry.

One regal nod.

Harry’s mouth dropped. 

Malfoy grinned and Harry, face cherry red, drank his non poisoned -Malfoy made- perfect cup of tea.


End file.
